memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Chapter 8
The Klingon vessel is at high warp. On the bridge Persis is in command while Malik is getting some rest, when Saul chimes in. So what's the plan Saul says as he looks at Persis. She looks at him. We follow Malik's orders and attack the Klingon shipyards and pin it on the Federation Persis says as she looks at him. Then Malik enters the bridge. How long until we get to the Klingon shipyards Malik says as he looks at Saul. Saul looks at the helm station while Jaya is there. We're an hour away at maximum warp Saul says as he looks at him. Malik looks at Jaya. Maintain course and speed, any sign of the Intrepid or Enterprise? Malik asked as he turns to Persis. Persis checks the console's sensor read out and chimes in. No, not yet Persis says as she looks at Malik. Malik smirks as Persis isn't liking the new version of Malik but continues to work at the station. Both Sovereign-class vessels are at warp two due to the damage the Intrepid sustained in the battle. In the wardroom Typhuss is studying the schematics of the Negh'Var cruiser that was stolen, when John walks into the room. How long have you been up? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss rubs his eyes. 6 or 7 hours Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. When was the last time you've slept? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss thinks. 8 hours ago Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. You look like hell John says as he looks at him. Typhuss snickers. Thanks Typhuss says as he looks at John. He smiles at him. Maybe you should get some sleep John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to him as he rubs his eyes. Go get sleep Vice Admiral that's an order from a friend John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. You are ordering me to bed Typhuss says as he looks at John. John smiles at him. Yeah I want you level headed and rested when we get to the Augments John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. All right, I guess its time for bed, good night Typhuss says as he looks at John then leaves the room. John smiles at him. Night man John says as he looks at him. The doors closed as he heads to his quarters. The Negh'Var-class warship is at warp. In her quarters Persis is thinking when she feels the ship slowing down and she leaves her quarters as Saul is standing there, as she's surprised by that. What's going on Saul? asked Persis as she looks at Saul. He looks at her. Malik wants us on the bridge Saul says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves her quarters. On the bridge they enter as the viewer shows the Klingon shipyards Malik is standing behind Jaya at the helm. What's their status? Malik asked as he turns to Persis. Persis checks the sensors on the shipyards and chimes in. They are offline Persis says as she looks at Malik. Malik smirks and gives the order. Decloak and fire main cannon Malik says as he sits in the center chair. Persis inputs commands into the console. The Klingon warship decloaks and opens fire on the shipyards destroying it. On the bridge the viewer shows the destruction. Engage the cloak we'll wait for the Intrepid and finish her off Malik says as he looks at his brothers and sisters as he sits in the center chair. On the bridge of the Intrepid Commander Curtis chimes in. Sir I've detected a massive energy signature bearing 2-1-3 mark 4-4-5 distances 3.4 light-years away Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Martin walks over to her station. That's the vessel's main cannon Admiral Martin says as he looks at the console. Commander Grayson chimes in. The Augments attacked something Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kelly. A shipyard or something Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Martok is on the bridge as well. Maybe but we won't know for sure until we check it out Curtis says as she looks up from her console. Typhuss looks at Jenkins. Set a course, engage at warp 2 Typhuss says as he looks at Jenkins. Jenkins inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir E.T.A four hours Commander Jenkins says as she looks at her station. Admiral Kira walks over to Admiral Martin and they had a chat about the strange way the Klingon ship is leaving a trail for them. The Augments want us to find them, they will try to destroy the Intrepid Typhuss says as he looks at John. John thinks. Or someone doesn't like Malik's new attitude, I mean Soong and Persis didn't like it and cost Persis her life because Soong wanted to find a new place for them to hide out and live new lives but Malik didn't want that he wanted to fight or at least do something so maybe this Malik killed Soong and is now running amok John says as he looks at him. Typhuss thinking as Commander Grayson chimes in. So we are still going after them, if they are planning to destroy us Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Kelly. Yes we are, we have to stop them Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Commander Sato chimes in. Are you sure that's wise sir Hoshi says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at Commander Sato. If we don't stop the Augments we will be at war with the Klingon Empire, our mission is to stop the Augments and that's what we are going to do Typhuss says as he looks at Hoshi. Martok chimes in. The Admiral is right we have to stop them Chancellor Martok says as he looks at them and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at Curtis. Red alert, shields up, arm phasers and load all torpedo launchers Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Lights dim and klaxons blare as the crew heads to their battle stations the crew is tensed up as their about to go into battle with a vessel that took down Deep Space 9's deflector shields in 3 seconds with the disruptor cannons. The crew are all at their battle stations sir Commander Grayson says as she looks at her console screen. Typhuss is tensed. Typhuss looks at Kelly. Kelly, go to main engineering and see if B'Elanna can make this ship go faster say warp 7 Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She nods. I'll go with you Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. She smiles. Let's go then Admiral Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. They enter the lift and head down to deck sixteen.